1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine components, more specifically sealing interfaces between turbomachine components.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, turbomachines include a sealing system having turbomachine components, for example, vane platforms, and an annular seal. The annular seal and the related components are nominally machined to be concentric about the turbomachine centerline in a cold state. Due to thermal expansion, circumferentially segmented components tend to increase in radius of curvature, so they are no longer concentric about the turbomachine centerline with the annular seal in a hot state. This can potentially lead to segmented components having raised edges tending to cause point loading at the interface between the segmented components and the annular seal. This point loading can result in wear on the annular seal, reducing sealing capability and ultimately its durability.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved turbomachine sealing systems.